Jason Hudson
Jason Hudson – agent specjalny CIA, który pomagał Masonowi był mężem Jennifer Hudson. Jest jednym z głównych bohaterów gry i grywalną postacią w Call of Duty: Black Ops. Pojawia się też w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified i Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Biografia Wczesne życie Jason Hudson urodził się 26 marca 1932 r. w stanie Waszyngton D.C. Był członkiem Armii Stanów Zjednoczonych 101 Dywizji Powietrznodesantowej, brał również udział w wojnie koreańskiej. Po opuszczeniu wojska, zaciągnął się do Uniwersytetu Georgetown. Służba państwowa Odszedł z uniwersytetu, na zalecenia od doradcy akademickiego i byłego agenta OSS - Marshalla Bryanta. Hudson poleciał z Alexem Masonem do Pentagonu gdzie spotkali się z Robertem McNamarą, następnie byli eskortowani na spotkanie z prezydentem USA - John'em F. Kennedy'm. Hudson jednak nie uczestniczył w spotkaniu. Wietnam W 1968 r. został wysłany do Wietnamu przez CIA w celu zbadania działalności Rosjan w terenie. Hudson współpracował z Masonem i Woodsem, uczestnicząc w obronie Khe Sanh. Przesłuchanie Clarke'a i polowanie na Steinera W Hong Kongu, Hudson i Weaver schwytali doktora Clarke'a, jednego z twórców Nova 6. W trakcie walki na dachach z wojskami Specnazu, Clarke zdradził lokalizację ukrytego obiektu w górze Yamantau. Naukowiec później poniósł śmierć. Hudson razem z Weaver'em, Brooks'em i Harris'em, wyruszyli do Yamantau w celu zniszczenia obiektu, i pojmania Steinera. Jak się później okazało, Steinera tam nie ma, naukowiec jednak informuje ich o zamiarach Dragowicza, więc aby zadbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo, podaje żołnierzom również miejsce w którym obecnie przebywa. Oddział wyruszył na Wyspę Odrodzenia, gdzie musieli się ścigać z Masonem który miał zamiar zabić Steinera. W trakcie misji, Hudson i Weaver dowodzili oddziałem Alfa, mieli również do dyspozycji specjalne stroje z hełmami chroniącymi ich przed szkodliwym działaniem gazu Nova. Niestety, żołnierze się spóźnili i Mason zdołał zabić Steinera. Przesłuchanie Alexa Masona i atak na Rusałkę Po śmierci Steinera, Hudson i Weaver nieustannie przesłuchiwali Masona, gdyż chcieli od niego wyciągnąć co oznaczają liczby. Gdy Hudson uwolnił Masona - który był podpięty do elektrycznego krzesła - ten uderzył go w twarz przez co Jason na chwilę stracił przytomność. Gdy ten się obudził, dogonił Masona i jemu również zadał mu cios w twarz. Hudson wytłumaczył Masonowi, że prawdziwy radziecki zdrajca nim udało się go uratować, był już wcześniej martwy, a Reznow tak naprawdę zginął już w Workucie. Mówi mu również że Dragowicz zaprogramował Masona by ten zabił Johna F. Kennedy'ego, jednak Reznow temu zapobiegł i sam zaprogramował Masona by ten zabił Dragowicza, Krawczenkę i Steinera. Hudson prosi Masona by jeszcze raz zrozumiał ciągi liczb, inaczej uśpieni agenci Dragowicza rozpylą gaz w USA. Masonowi udaje się i lokalizuje stację na statku Rusałka w Kubie. Drużyna rozpoczyna atak na Rusałkę, infiltrując podwodną stację nadawczą znajdującą się wewnątrz statku. Potwierdzając że Rusałka jest stacja nadawczą, Hudson kontaktuje się z U.S Navy by ci zniszczyli statek i jego podwodną bazę. Mason i Hudson w końcu dotarli do Dragowicza, którego Mason zabija przez uduszenie. Następnie obydwaj agenci uciekają ze statku. Ciekawostki *Tylko w jego misjach można się zatruć gazem Nova. *Hudson przypomina majora Gordona z Call of Duty: World at War. *W 1978 CIA uznało Hudsona, Masona i Weavera za spalonych. *Podczas misji "Liczby" dzięki Easter Eggowi Hudson może używać Thunderguna. *Na komputerze, gracz może zalogować się do profilu Hudsona. Login to: jhudson, a hasło to BRYANT1950. *Hudson miał dwójkę dzieci i żonę o imieniu Jennifer. *Hudson przypomina Ed Harrisa który podkłada mu głos w Call of Duty: Black Ops. *W Call of Duty: Black Ops II głos podkłada mu Michael Keaton (Znany z roli Batmana w pierwszym filmie fabularnym). Galeria Jason_Hudson_w_misji_GOS.jpg|Jason Hudson w Khe Sahn Hudson_death_bo2-1-.png|Śmierć Hudsona Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II